Imagine The Rain
by Eneko
Summary: Fuji never told Tezuka about his feelings. What happens when Saeki confesses to Fuji? When someone close is gone, will Fuji get over the pain of losing someone dear? [SaekiFuji, TezuFuji]


A/N: I know that I should be writing the second chapter of "What I Really Wanted", but a few days ago, it started raining continuously. Saa. Even today, it is raining rather heavily. Well, I couldn't help but write a one-shot fic about it. Heh. Get on with the fic then!

Disclaimer: Tenipuri is not mine and the song lyrics, which I translated, from the game "Symphonic Rain" is also not mine.

--- --- ---

**Imagine The Rain**  
by Eneko

_The grey sky with the continuing light shower_

"It's starting to rain."

"Honto?"

Fuji Syusuke tilted his head towards the sky for a clearer look.

The reply was immediate.

He could feel little droplets of rain damping his tennis shirt.

"Maa Tezuka. You are always right."

"..."

"Let's go then Tezuka. No point getting the both of us sick ne?"

Fuji turned away from their game, and started towards the abandoned tennis bags at the sidelines.

"Don't you want to know the results of our game?"

The tensai stopped in his tracks.

"You are rather..._direct_ today. Under normal circumstances I would have stayed to play."

He turned back, still smiling.

"But Kohjiroh's coming to my house for a rare visit. I wouldn't want to feel sick...would I?"

Fuji placed his racket into the bag and zipped it up.

Tezuka hardly make conversation, so he was not expecting a reply.

At all.

"Be careful on the way home."

Fuji turned sharply, his eyes slightly opened.

Those sapphire-blue orbs held deep feelings.

However, Tezuka was walking away.

"Did I imagine those words?" Fuji thought wistfully.

_In the city where the atmosphere's foggy_

Fuji walked past rows of shops.

The shops were still going about their daily business, despite the fact that there were clearly lesser people on the streets.

However, the sky had no mercy.

The clouds refused to let the sun smile again.

The rain had noticeably grown heavier.

Fuji sighed and reached into his bag for an umbrella.

He was right about the umbrella at least.

He had predicted that he would need it that day.

"Even the sky have emotions," the tensai thought with a bittersweet smile, as he slowly walked home.

_At this moment more or less_

"I'm home!" Fuji said as he took off his shoes at the doorway.

As he shook his umbrella, he spotted an extra pair lying by the side.

He knew at once that his visitor was here.

And he was right.

"Syusuke."

He found himself hugged fiercely by a body he had not seen for months.

Fuji smiled gently, and hugged his best friend back.

"Ne Kojiroh. I didn't know you _missed_ me this much. You could have come back to visit more often, you know," Fuji chuckled, his voice cracking over the last few words.

Saeki Kojiroh moved back to have a closer look at his friend.

Fuji had covered his face with his hands, and was shaking.

"Syusuke, what's wrong?"

Saeki moved forward to embrace the tensai again.

To comfort him.

Tears blurred Fuji's vision and he could only see the outlines of a person holding him.

"Everything. Everything," he whispered, before his whole world blacked out.

_Would let a person feel gentle_

Fuji blinked, and instinctively lifted one hand to cover his eyes from the white light.

"Syusuke," he could hear a warm voice, "You are awake."

"Kojiroh."

Almost immediately, a white-haired person appeared by his side.

"Are you feeling better? You fainted at the doorstep just now. Lucky I was there to catch you."

At Fuji's puzzled expression, Saeki looked concerned.

"Do you remember?"

Fuji could only vaguely recall a few memories.

"Yeah. I think so."

But there was something in Fuji's mind that was troubling him.

"Tezuka."

That word triggered his Memory's box, forcing him to go through every memory.

Every dream and wish.

Every nightmare.

"NO!!!"

Fuji couldn't help but clench his fists and screamed.

_Look at me Listen to me _

_Who do I truly love_

"Syusuke!" Saeki lunged forward to hold the trembling boy tight.

Warm tears rolled down the tensai's face.

Fuji could not stop crying.

"I never seen him that unhappy before. The smiling mask that he always wear..." Saeki thought.

"It _cracked_."

Saeki could still remember what people had always said about Fuji Syusuke.

Everyone always commented over the fact that Fuji was a prodigy. People always complimented Fuji's parents for bringing up such an obedient child, a child who never threw tantrums and always smiled.

But _no one _had ever spectaculate what was really in Fuji's mind.

_No one_ knew of the suffering which was created by his own demons.

Saeki still remembered what Fuji said to him when they were nine.

"Ne Kojiroh. Everyone have their own demons, even me. Sometimes, you could feel so hungry but you couldn't eat; feel so lonely but you couldn't cry. Sometimes you could feel your life being taken away from you. But what can you do?"

Saeki was still young then, and did not know how to reply.

Revealing sapphire orbs, Fuji said with a sad smile, "Then you would just gve up. There would be nothing left to hope for."

The present Saeki searched his mind for the answer he gave years ago to the young Fuji.

Those familiar words of encouragement.

It was that answer that he needed now.

_If you say you need me_

He suddenly remembered.

"Syusuke, do you remember what I said to you then? I told you then that if you die, I'll take my own life to be with you. Or I'll gratefully exchange my life for yours. Do you remember?"

"I told you then that when Pandora's box opens, all hell would break loose and kill everything living on Earth. There would be no place for hope."

"But in Pandora's box itself, there lies the hope that a new world would be created and that she would be at peace with herself."

"There's still hope Syusuke," Saeki could feel tears on his cheeks, "If you haven't noticed yet, Fuji Syusuke, I _love_ you."

Fuji looked at Saeki in surprise.

"I must be a baka for not knowing how you felt towards me. If my heart was not filled with thoughts of _him_..."

"Syusuke," Saeki said quietly, "Can you accept me? Do you allow me to love you?"

_No matter how difficult..._

Fuji closed his eyes.

He thought of the love he had for his buchou.

Looking at Saeki, he knew that he loved his best friend too.

But perhaps not in the same way.

"It's time to move forward," Fuji thought, determined, "Since Tezuka never knew of my love for him, there's no point bringing it up. This way, it would not hurt either Tezuka or Saeki, the two people I care for most in the whole world."

However, the person in between would suffer.

Fuji would live on sadly, never knowing what Tezuka's reply might be.

But if it does not hurt his loved ones...

Fuji wiped his tears and gazed at his best friend, "I love you too."

_I want to hold your hand and move forward_

Saeki leaned in and kissed Fuji.

The soft lips that he had always wanted to kiss.

Fuji twined his arms around Saeki's neck, and kissed back.

Saeki's arms reached out to encircle Fuji's waist.

They kissed each other hungrily, each savoring the sweetness of the other's lips.

They only stopped to take a breath.

After a few more long kisses, Fuji leaned against Saeki's broad shoulders, a genuine smile tugging at his lips.

Saeki stroked the shorter boy's honey-coloured hair, breathing in the faint smell of peppermint.

_It's cold you agreed_

"Saa Kohjiroh. Is it still raining outside?" Fuji asked.

The rain was pouring even heavier now.

Droplets of the rain could be seen slapping the window as hard as they could.

The atmosphere was foggy and dull. Even the nearby houses seemed blur.

"It's cold."

Saeki nodded, and wrapped his arms around Fuji's smaller body.

"Better?"

"Arigato sweetie. You always seem to know what I want."

A little of Fuji's sadistic nature had returned.

"Kojiroh."

"Hmm?"

"How long have you loved me?"

Saeki knew better than to lie, and so he answered as truthfully as he could.

"I loved you ever since the day I met you. The way you smiled, it made me wonder what did you have to hide behind that smiling mask of yours. Before I knew it, you became my best friend until today."

_This is but a bliss_

"Syusuke, gomen ne."

Fuji's eyes watered, looking as if he is going to cry.

Saeki's eyes widened.

"No, don't cry. Please," he pleaded, "But I really need to go back home now. Nee-san would be worried. Gomen ne Syusuke."

"Daijoubu," Fuji smirked, "I knew what your reason was. I just wanted to hear you plead."

The old sadistic Fuji Syusuke was back.

Saeki was definitely relieved, despite of the joke Fuji played on him.

"It's great that he is back to the tensai I know," he thought, feeling that everything was alright.

_Why did we not notice at all_

"It's alright Fuji. You better go home now."

"Are you that eager to get rid of me? I could stay and accompany you until the bus came, you know."

Saeki definitely did not mind Fuji's company, but he did not want his beloved to stay too long out in the rain.

He could get sick.

"Even tensais do get sick you know," Saeki said in a teasing manner, "Go home now. I'll call you when I reach home."

"Okay. That's a deal."

Fuji suddenly leaned in and kissed lightly on Saeki's lips.

"Something to remember me by. Ja ne Kojiroh."

Fuji winked before walking off.

However, sad thoughts were still in Fuji's mind.

Depressing thoughts about a certain buchou he knew.

That distracted him when he crossed the road.

He did not notice a speeding car which was racing towards him.

By the time he turned, it was too late.

It all happened in a flash.

Fuji was pushed aside as someone else took the hit.

"KOJIROH!!"

He scrambled towards the still body on the road.

He could see the blood gushing from various wounds, staining the once pure white hair.

Fuji placed Kojiroh's head on his lap.

His tears found its way out again.

"Why? Why are you such a baka?"

Saeki's eyes opened slowly.

"Because I love you. And I love you enough to know that you don't love me the same way. Your heart beats for another person. Go find your true love Syusuke. Be happy."

"I...love...you..."

Those were his last words.

Saeki's lips curled into a final smile before sinking into his eternal slumber.

_Look at me Listen to me_

_Who do I truly love_

Fuji did not go to school for a few days to attend Saeki's funeral.

He did not shed a tear at all.

He would not cry in front of Saeki.

When he came back home, the rain stopped.

However, he still remained poker-faced.

On the first day he went back to school, he saw Tezuka leaning against a pillar outside his house.

"What a surprise, Tezuka. Are you going to walk me to school ne?" Fuji asked in a light teasing tone.

Tezuka made no reply, and they walked in companionable silence.

From that day onwards, Tezuka waited daily at the same spot, afterwhich they would walk to school together.

Despite the fact that he seldom talk, Fuji still felt happy because Tezuka was beginning to notice his presence.

The hurt from the loss of his best friend began to lessen.

Fuji's love for him grew day by day.

But still, he did not confess his feelings.

_If you say you need me_

At the start of the Kanto Regionals, Seigaku played their first match against Hyotei.

Kikumaru and Momo had sucessfully won against Oshitari and Gakuto pair, thus winning the first point for Seigaku.

Inui and Kaidoh lost Doubles One, while Kawamura and Hyotei's Kabaji both gave up their match, making the score even at 1-1.

Fuji himself won against the always sleeping Jiroh by 6-1. Jiroh's disappearing serve was definitely impressing, but Fuji did not falter as he revealed his final counter - the White Whale.

However it was Tezuka's match that everyone really paid attention too.

Tezuka played Singles One against Hyotei's captain, Atobe Keigo the diva.

Tezuka had played to the point that his left shoulder could take it no longer.

"Game, Atobe. 7-6."

Despite the fact that he lost, Tezuka felt that it was a match well played.

As he exited the courts, he was met by a pair of worried sapphire eyes.

He then allowed himself to be escorted away by the tensai, as he believed that their first year Echizen would surely win.

_No matter how difficult..._

Fuji took a towel from his pocket and wet it.

He handed it to his buchou who placed it on his left shoulder.

"Ne Tezuka. Does it hurt?" Fuji asked with a worried frown.

"You never should have played to the point that you could hurt yourself."

"But nothing hurts more than if you are not by my side," Tezuka muttered softly.

"Really Tezuka. You should know better than to speak so softly. I can't hear the last part properly," Fuji said in a playful tone.

"Do repeat. _Please_."

Tezuka's lips curved up just the slightest bit.

"It's very _rare_ to see the tensai beg," thought Tezuka, clearly amused.

Tezuka looked at Fuji carefully, and said the next few words slowly.

"I love you Fuji Syusuke. I want to be by your side forever."

"That is if you let me," he added hastily.

_Look at me Listen to me_

_Do love me_

Tezuka stood in front of the person he loved dearly, waiting nervously for an answer.

"Baka Tezuka. Do you know that I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time?" Fuji said softly, his smiling mask cracking.

This time, it did not crack out of any deep emotions.

It cracked because Fuji did not need it anymore.

There would be someone who would understand him.

Fuji would be able to show his genuine smile to that someone.

Tezuka opened his arms, and a cheerful Fuji happily came to him.

"I have not seen him smile like that for ages. I'm glad that he's alright now," Tezuka thought, remembering the painful smile Fuji wore after Saeki's funeral.

"...Syusuke..."

"Hmm?" Fuji looked up.

"...nothing. Er...can I kiss you?"

Tezuka nearly asked about Saeki, but later decided that he would ask Fuji later when the tensai had fully gotten over his best friend's death.

"Of course...Kunimitsu..."

Fuji tilted his head and let his lips touch Tezuka's.

They kissed each other hungrily, pausing only to breathe.

"Nya Oishi. What are they doing?"

"What does it look like they are doing?"

"Er...buchou looked ready to molest poor Fuji, Oishi."

Oishi and Momo fell to the ground.

"Mada mada dane, Kikumaru-sempai," Echizen said, tipping his cap down a little.

"What are you doing here Echizen? Aren't you still in the middle of a match?" Oishi asked frantically, "And these...scenes...are not for your eyes to see."

With that, Oishi took the initiative to cover both of Echizen's eyes.

"Hoi hoi. Ochibi likes dirty scenes."

"Keep quiet Kikumaru-sempai. At this rate, they would surely..." Momo started, not noticing that the other three regulars had fled.

Momo could feel Tezuka's glare on him.

"...find us here," Momo finished meekly.

"20 laps. NOW."

_The person who no one understands_

"Ne Kunimitsu. You didn't have to be so strict. Poor Momo."

"..."

"Why do we continue what we were doing later? At my house or yours?"

"Mine."

"Maa. I didn't know you were that afraid of cactus plants."

"No I'm not."

Tezuka glared at the innocently smiling tensai.

"Let's go back to the others. Who knows what interesting stories they made up to cover our absense."

_Will be awaiting you here_

A few days later, Tezuka stood at the airport with Fuji.

Oishi and Ryuzaki-sensei had left to give the two of them some time alone.

"I'll miss you greatly when I'm in Germany," said Tezuka.

"I will also miss you here in Japan," murmured Fuji wistfully.

Tezuka took out a small box.

"This is for you, to remember me by."

Fuji opened the box to reveal a shiny silver ring.

"Will you wait for me?"

Slipping the ring into his finger, Fuji smiled.

A smile of true happiness.

"I will."

Looking at Tezuka's departing shadow, Fuji glanced at the planes that were ready to take flight.

"Maybe not today or tomorrow. But one day, I'll be able to finally let go of Kojiroh and be able to move on," Fuji thought, a new hope grew in his heart.

The sun smiled at Mother Earth, covering the planet with warmth and love.

Fuji looked out and was very sure that he saw a certain white-haired angel with wings waving at him.

Oh well. He certainly was a prodigy in _all_ aspects ne?

--- --- ---

A/N: Guess I was feeling kind of angsty this few days. Heh. I initially wanted to write a Tezu/Fuji...but somehow, I feel that this one-shot seemed more Saeki/Fuji. Oh well. What does everyone think about this fic then? Do review as I would appreciate all comments/criticism. Thanks for reading this humble work of mine!


End file.
